Iron Giant
The Iron Giant is one of the main characters from the 1999 movie of the same name. He's a 50ft tall alien robot that crash landed on earth, and befriends a young boy named Hogarth Hughes. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Iron Giant vs. Robo-Prez (Completed) *The Iron Giant vs The Megazord *Liberty Prime vs. The Iron Giant Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Contains spoilers from the 1999 movie, The Iron Giant. The Iron Giant was created by an advanced civilization on a distant world. He went out into space, and eventually crash-landed in the Atlantic Ocean, off the coast of Maine in the year 1957. It is not known what his purpose was, or why he went (or was sent) out into space. However, what is known is that he is a giant, walking weapons system. During his crash-landing, the Giant suffered a blow to the head, which dented it and apparently reset his programming, leaving him with a childlike understanding. He wandered the forests of Maine, looking for sustenance (metal, in his case), and eventually was discovered by a young boy named Hogarth Hughes. At first, Hogarth kept the Giant hidden from governmental authorities, with the help of junkman Dean McCoppin. Hogarth began educating the Giant, teaching him how to talk, and about morality. Eventually, when the Giant saw a toy gun being fired at him, he reacted by firing back, showing Hogarth and Dean that his original purpose was as a weapon. Eventually, the presence of the Giant was discovered by the U.S. Government, which sent military assets to destroy him. The Giant reacted defensively, and showed his clear superiority to everything in the human’s arsenal, with the possible exception of a nuclear bomb. Hogarth appealed to the Giant’s sense of morality, and ended the confrontation. However, an ICBM was fired at the Giant’s location, which was in the middle of the town of Rockwell, Maine. To save the lives of all the humans, the Giant flew into space and collided with the missile, detonating it, and saving the town. Afterwards, it was discovered that, though damaged, the Giant had survived the nuclear blast and was reassembling himself. Death Battle Info Appearance The Iron Giant is entirely unmistakable. He is a 50-foot-tall humanoid robot, made entirely of a dull gray metal, with bright glowing eyes. If encountered before the end of the movie, the Giant will have a large dent in the upper-left side of his head. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman size and strength - The Iron Giant is immensely strong, able to rip apart metal structures with his hands, uproot trees and lift boulders with no effort, and throw automobiles long distances. *Self-Repair - The Iron Giant can summon his scattered body parts to rebuild himself if destroyed. *Flight - The Iron Giant has feet-thrusters capable of traveling into space. *Matter Ingestion - The Iron Giant can consume metal, chewing it up and swallowing it. *Dream Projection - The Iron Giant can subconsciously project his dreams and thoughts onto electronic devices. Weapons and Equipment The Iron Giant is equipped with six different kinds of armament that are far superior to any human weapons. The armaments themselves use an unknown type of energy that seems to enable virtually limitless ammunition. *Laser Eyes - The Iron Giant can shoot lasers out of his eyes that effortlessly blast through metal. *Arm Cannon - The Iron Giant's right arm can retract to reveal a massive cannon that shoots explosive green energy. *Tri-Scorpion Cannons - Three scorpion-like tails appear out of the Iron Giant's back, and target enemies with a spotlight to shoot green energy at them. *Energy Claw - The Iron Giant's left arm can retract to reveal a second cannon, this one with a claw. It shoots a ball of energy that vaporizes targets on contact. *Laser Spin Gun - A spinning disc on the Iron Giant's rite arm that, when pinched with two needles, shoots a barrage of lasers. *Energy Cannon - The most powerful weapon in the Iron Giant's arsenal. A chest-cannon that shoots a massive ball of energy that explodes in contact, resulting in effects similar to those of a nuclear bomb. Fallout 4 3d artist Matthew Swanton has created a mod for the video game, Fallout 4, which replaces the robot Liberty Prime with the Iron Giant. However, the Iron Giant is only there in appearance, and does not have access to any weapons that Liberty Prime doesn’t. He also acts the same as Liberty Prime. Gallery Iron_Giant.jpg Iron Giant All Weapons.PNG|Iron Giant with all weapons displayed. Iron_Giant_Fallout_4.png|Iron Giant in Fallout 4 ready_player_one_iron_giant_role_explained.jpg|Iron Giant in Ready Player One Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Category:Giant Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Main Protagonist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Robots Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bombers